cykellfandomcom-20200214-history
Nymph
Nymphs (Homo Ichthyoids)'' ''are a major race in the Cykell System. They reside primarily on Cykell itself, and worship Hiy'murmun. They do not originate from the planet itself, but originate from their own plain called Niy'housen and Farcheesta Culture General Nymphs are considered a peaceful race, but still maintain a large army and a great defencive force. They have a hostility towards the Ogres, but this has lessened over the years, and now, are on partially good terms with them. They are though, different from humans. They are quite lavish, and usually wear jewels all over them. Their skin is purple, but differ in different regions, for example, the Northern Nymphs who live north of their capital city Murmun'syko tend to have much more lighter skin, and markings are either faint or completely invisible, whereas the ones who live in the Southern regions or in Murmun'syko have darker skin. The ones who have the darkest purple skin are usually in royalty or high priestesses. They are Hermaphrodites despite there is both a male and female version of the Nymph, which is why the Nymph population is large in numbers. They also have the ability to breath both on land and underwater which is why their capital is partially on land. They appear to have trouble when in high altitude, and can only climb below half way up a mountain unlike humans, which is why most of their settlements and cities are near or under the water. Though they inspire and love humans alot, they also hate them at the same time due to them polluting the environment with their technologies. Society Although there are both males (Nargates) and female (Nymphs) in the race, females are the ones who run the higher role in society. Unlike other kingdoms and races, females have a voice in the government, and can become teachers, politicians, army commanders, naval commanders, priestesses, judges and many other types of job listings. Additionally, they can become the Supreme Empress of the entire nation. Male Nymphs too, play a role in society, but they also are usually the house husbands, and take care of the family whille the women are out hunting. Religon Nymphs follow the goddess Hiy'murmun and are devoted followers. In fact, they are so devoted, that around their area, Hiy'murmun gave them the purple water taken from Farcheesta's ocean (about 1/3 of it) and added to the waters near where they live. They also follow Enewla for heating the water up (not making it boil) and heating the crops (since the continent was very mushy from it's rainy seasons) to make it sutible for them to live there. They were offered to worship Jehxstia, but refused, but did took their idea of Taoism, a human religion linked to Jehxstia. Modern day Taoists from Earth still recorded Hiy'murmun as a Taoist god and Nymphs as a Taoist Nymph Technology Nymphs are more advanced than Humans and Ogres due to their ability to craft things out of water and of their intelligence. Most of their buildings are smaller than Human Skyscrapers due to their weaknesses of high altitude, but they are able to craft things out of Water, Metal, and Earth. Most of their technologies are extremely safe as opposed to Human Technology due to their bacteria in the waters of the Nymph Continent of Hiynyu'runte and the blessed air around that area, making them the least pollutive race on the planet. Though they are ahead of Humans and Ogres, they rely on Human and even Ogre technology for some of their equipment. Weapons Nymphs are the first race to create a Rifle, which is one of the most powerful and long ranged weapons on the planet, but also, the slowest weapon due to it's reload time. The military uses Pikes made of bolts that do not electrocute in purple water, but in blue water, Halberds and Tridents made of water and Spears made of the minerals from the Cykellian underground. Armor Their armour composes of Japanese Samurai-like armour only without the texture on the helmet. It is made of metal, and the armed forces use this in alot of their battles. Though, the royalty appear to wear much more showy armour made of Gold, Diamonds and Rubies, but this is much more stronger than the regular military armor. Depending on rank, the armour gets stronger. Research Nymphs are expert astronomers, and are trying their best to create a form of transportation to explore one of Cykell's 3 moons. Not much is known about this Astronomy technology. Like Humans, they have mathematics, language, literature and quite a bit of other educational marks. They also love music and art and greatly appreciate the Humans skill at making sculptures and painting beautiful canvases, to the point where they had begun making some themselves. They also composed new music with new musical insturments they had formed by making it from their natural resources on the surface and underwater due to most of the beautiful music that Human make. Category:Races